


Your Best Nightmare

by hssg (mmmdraco)



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/hssg





	Your Best Nightmare

"What do you want?"

"I want you." 

"For what? Why?" 

"Everything. Because I love you." 

"That's not love to just want me. Why do you love me?" 

"Because you're you, and I'm me. Do you want me?" 

"I don't know you." 

"Do you want to get to know me?" 

She stepped closer to him and placed her right hand on his shoulder. "You _can_ have me. That is, if you want me." 

He tentatively placed a hand on her hip and took in the image that he saw before him. She had emerald green eyes, flawless skin, perfect features. Her dark, shiny, chestnut-colored hair fell just below her shoulderblades. She was gorgeous. "Do you want me?" 

"Yes." 

"Then, take me." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you. Now kiss me." 

He brought his lips to hers and pulled her hips to his groin. They became lost in the passion and soon both were void of clothing. "Do you have protection? 'Cause I don't." 

She hungrily kissed him. "No. Just fuck me." 

"All right then." 

He lay her down and spread her legs to give him access to her most intimate parts. He kneeled down between her legs. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

He nodded, smirked and guided himself into her, easing in inch by wonderfully thick inch. 

She had begun moaning and was now moving her hands to his buttocks, seemingly in order to control him. Now, though, he penetrated her fully and was now beginning the somewhat familiar in-and-out movement that along with her inner caress would bring him to climax. 

Her hands slowly moved to the small of his back. They inched their way up to his shoulderblades as she panted and writhed beneath him. 

He increased his speed and pushed himself deeper within her with every stroke downward. She sunk her nails into his back and pulled down in an effort to somehow get closer to him. 

That pain made him come within her in one long, pleasureful spurt. He lay against her, spent. "By the way, I'm Taylor." 

"That's nice to know. I'm Marie." 

Unknowingly, they fell asleep, still entangled just so. 

* * *

"Taylor?" 

"Hmm?" he mumbled with his head still under the covers. 

"Get out of bed. It's noon. Greet the day before it's over." 

"Okay, Mom." 

"Get up!" 

He flipped the covers off and stretched so that he was facing the wall. "Taylor! What happened to your back?" 

He flipped over quickly and winced in pain as his tender flesh came in contact with the cool sheets. "I don't know, Mom." 

"Looks like someone clawed up your back. Well, let me have a look at it later. For now, get up, get dressed, and come down and eat something. Okay?" 

"Sure, Mom." 

"Okay." 

He watched her leave and immediately rushed over to the mirror in his room, trying to get a glimpse of his injured backside. Hadn't that all been a dream? "Tay?" 

He spun around to face the door. "Huh?" 

It swung open and his best friend, John, sauntered into the room. "Hey, Tay. How ya... What the hell happened to your back?" 

Taylor spun around and silently cursed the mirror for showing other people the things he wanted to, but couldn't very well, see. "I don't know. But, I had that dream again last night." 

"As good as last time?" 

"Better. I'm telling you, if the real thing is anything like it feels in dreams.... Hell, I'll be a male prostitute then." 

"And who would want to fuck you except the little sisters of the world and soem old women?" 

"Hey, little sisters come in all ages." 

"But, the ones who want you are jail bait." 

"Ah, man, just shut up! Okay?" 

"Sure, whatever." 

"Could you leave for a bit so that I can get dressed?" 

"Oh, and I wanted to watch." 

"Oh, you can have me anytime, big boy." 

They both laughed and John exited the room. 

* * *

"You asshole!" 

"What? What did I do?" 

"You fucked my girlfriend, you goddamn prick!" 

"I didn't mean to." 

"The hell you didn't mean to!" 

"I didn't know it was your..." 

He shuddered in pain as the first blow hit. The second one knocked him to the ground. The third one made him taste his own bittersweet blood. The fourth left him sprawled across the floor choking on that very blood. 

* * *

He awoke in a pool of blood, sweat and vomit. His entire body ached so much that he dared not raise his head. He called weakly through his parched lips, "Mom?" 

He waited a moment. No answer. He called again, louder this time. "Mom!?" 

Tears graced his crystal blue eyes as he struggled silently to an upright position. He reached for the phone on the floor and picked it up. With a shaky finger he dialed 911. "Rescue 911. What is your emergency?" 

He was able to say, "This is Taylor," before being overcome by a haze that hit him like a sandbag and forced away his consciousness. 

* * *

"You're mine. You'll always be mine." 

Those words. Where were they coming from? This wasn't a dream. He was just waking up. "You want me. You need me. You can have me if you want me. Do you want me?" 

He opened his eyes slowly to see chestnut-colored hair, perfect skin, a gorgeous figure and emerald green eyes. "You." 

"Me. So, we finally meet in what is called the real world." 

"What?" 

"Well, your dream world is an actual place. It is real. I've been there befor,e but you knew that." 

"Yeah." 

"Kiss me." 

He motioned for her to come closer, knowing the routine now. He pulled her face down to his level and placed his lips on hers. He then put a hand on her hip and drew her into his lap. He was just beginning to unbutton her blouse when a voice from the doorway shouted, "You asshole!" 

Marie hopped up from his lap. "Steven. Get out of here." 

"Why the hell are you cavorting with this loser?" 

"Well, you could be cavorting with him." 

"What?" 

She reached behind her back for a moment, then brought forth a gun. She cocked it and held it steady, aimed for Steven's head. "Kiss him." 

"No!" 

"Look, you momentarily brain-dead asshole. I've got a gun, you've got a nice bulge in your pants. Kiss the blond guy, or that bulge is getting cut off and shoved down your throat after I shoot you." 

Steven shuddered and slowly made his way over to the bed that Taylor lay in. With the gun still locked on his position, ready to fire, he leaned down, closed his eyes and gingerly placed his lips on Taylor's. Surprised that Taylor didn't draw back, Steven stepped back and observed Taylor for a moment. "Marie, why the hell.." 

"Shut up Steven. Kiss him." 

"I did." 

"No. _Kiss_ him." 

He shuddered, yet he took a deep breath and placed his lips on Taylor's again. He gently eased his tongue through Taylor's slightly parted lips and was surprised, but somewhat happy, to feel Taylor respond immediately. 

Without realizing it, Steven lost himself in the act, rather than the situation and began to enjoy himself. He moved a tentative hand to Taylor's hip and slowly moved it under the sheets and under the band of elastic that held his boxers up. 

Taylor groaned and placed a hand on Steven's chest and slowly, ever so slowly, moved his hand downward. 

Steven pushed his tongue further into Taylor's mouth and began to caress Taylor's manhood; revelling in the proportions of it. He was a jock and had seen many a dick to be proud of in the locker room, but Taylor's made their's unworthy. 

He gasped as Taylor began to unbutton his jeans and shuddered in pleasure when his zipper was pulled down, relieving him of some of the pressure of the erection he was working up. 

Taylor was rock-hard in Steven's hand now and with one more of Steven's gentle caresses, he would... He moaned in immense pleasure around Steven's probing tongue before giving himself completely to the orgasm that had been threatening to overcome him. 

He realized that Steven had also climaxed when he let his hands drop to the bed and felt a somewhat sticky substance on his hand. 

Steven's tongue slowly removed itself from his mouth. He pulled away slowly before saying, "That was..." 

"Yeah." 

They heard applause. Both turned to see Marie clapping. "Nice job. Well, I've got to run. C'ya!" 

"Marie! Wait!" they called in unison. 

* * *

His alarm clock buzzed annoyingly. He hit it and tried to head back to his dream world for a few more minutes. 

The door swung open and Marie entered, clothed only in a leopard print scarf tied around her waist. "Remember, just because it doesn't exist when you're awake doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Right?" 

A nude Steven entered behind her and nodded. The pair walked over to Taylor's bed. Steven took a seat at Taylor's feet and Marie stretched herself out between them. She spoke, "We'll do a threesome in someone else's dream world today. Who's should it be?" 

"Who cares? Let's just go at it." 

They heard a voice from the doorway. "Can I join in this time?" 

Marie smiled. New blood, new skin. "Sure, Zac. But first," she drew a gun out from behind her, "you have to kiss Steven."


End file.
